


Little Stark

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Protective Tony Stark, Steve ships it, nervous Bucky, so does natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Tony's half sister Lyra Stark was kidnapped by Hydra when she was young then rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D and trained as a agent. Now she will finally be meeting her brother along with all the other Avengers and catching the eye of a certain stoic assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Different fandom! All the Marvel fans/ Bucky fans in the room please stand up and say hey *dead silence* worth a shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s world is flipped upside down on afternoon when he finds out he has a sister.

Lyra's P.O.V  
I took a deep breath, today was the day, today was the day that I would finally be meeting Tony. I've been asking S.H.I.E.L.D for years if I could meet him, after hours of begging and meetings with Fury explaining me why it's not safe and me replying I don't care if it's not safe. They finally caved and Natasha is bringing me to Tony's house for a meeting. I'm nervously bumping my knee up and down while looking out the window. 

"So he doesn't know?"  
"No, none's told him"  
"So I could be setting myself up for rejection? Or he could just not believe me."  
"We have the papers including your birth certificate." She said slipping a folder out of her jacket "if he doesn't believe you then that's where I step in." I nodded 

"Nervous?" She asked noticing my knee  
"No Natasha I'm perfectly fine I'm meeting about my half brother for the first time who doesn't know I exist"  
"Well calm down first of all, he won't reject you not believe you a little more likely but like I said they brought me here for a reason rather then you just knocking on his door claiming to be his younger sister." I nodded 

"We're coming up right now" Natasha said glancing out the window, I looked out and saw the giant tower who's bathroom is probably bigger then my room.  
"Wow"  
"Yeah trust me there's plenty of room for you."

Together we walked in while Natasha was pointing out and explaining different things. I then saw two people  at the end of the hallway one of them could only be Tony from what I've seen on tv.  
"Nat" I said in a nervous voice  
"What? Oh look that was easy come on" she walked down the hall with me trailing behind. He must have herd us coming because he tuned and faced us 

"Natasha? Surprised to see you here, who's your friend?" I opened my mouth  
"Ok I know this is gonna sound crazy"  
"Sweetheart I talked to Thor last week trust me nothing could sound crazy to me."  
"I'm your sister, well half sister we share a father." The other person next to Tony immediately walked away seeing this as a private matter.

"Expect for that."  
"Look it sounds crazy but I have proof" Natasha pulled out the files and handed them to him.  
"I'm sorry for bombarding you like this" I said looking at his surprised face and realizing a hallway wasn't the best place to talk.  
"How about we go talk somewhere else." Tony said 

"Yeah sure" I said following him  
"Well my job is done" Natasha said  
"What? You can't leave"  
"Sure I can, my mission was to bring you to Tony and get him to talk to you. Ly I know you can do this, underneath it all Tony can be a good guy just don't tell him I said that." I nodded and took a deep breath 

"All right"  
"Ok good luck" I turned the other way and ran to catch up with Tony, he took me to what I assume would be his home space.  
"Ok so you say your my sister"  
"Yes, look it sounds insane and it's gonna take a lot to digest"  
"How old are you?"  
"27"  
"What about your parents?"  
"Long story short I didn't actually grow up with my mom well not for long, I ended up being raised by S.H.I.E.L.D"  
"And they didn't tell me! They didn't have a spare second to talk to me and say hey by the way you have a sister!? Unbelievable" he started pacing around 

"This is just like something Fury would do"  
"If it helps they kept me from you too I talked to them numerous times I spent probably hours in Fury's office arguing with him until he finally caved." Tony took a deep breath trying to calm down  
"Why are you with them? You said they raised you how is that possible?"

"Well when I was young somehow Hydra managed to find out I was alive and even where I was, they wanted to get to Howard so they figured why not kidnap his daughter even though he didn't know I existed, anyway they torched me for years but S.H.I.E.L.D came and rescued me, it wasn't on purpose some agents were on a mission to infiltrate them and saw me and rescued me. They didn't find out who I was until a couple days later."

"Wow that's a tough time"  
"Yeah it was, but S.H.I.E.L.D trained me as a agent and I got top of my class." Tony smiled  
"You must be my sister"  
"Yeah I'm some kind of genius with a sarcastic attitude, remind you of anyone?"  
"I could think of a couple people" he put his hand on my shoulder 

"Let me show you around, and show you your room, well a selection of rooms you can pick it out"  
"Really?"  
"Of course come on"

Tony spent the rest of the day showing me around the tower introducing me to Pepper, and Vision who called me Ms Stark which I found weird. My first introduction with Pepper was probably the best thing of the day.  
"Hey Pepper I'd like to introduce you to my.."  
"If you say the word daughter Tony I'll.."  
"No she's my sister, half sister anyway"  
"Oh thank god" 

Me and Tony spent the night bonding over technology and he was testing me on my knowledge, we even tinkered around a little bit. Tony was impressed to say the least  
"I wish Dad was around to do this with me more, we didn't have a great relationship he kind of ignored me"  
"Sorry but if it makes you feel any better you turned out great anyways."  
"Trust me that opinion will change" I smiled  
"It probably won't your stuck with my I'm afraid"  
"Oh no what shall I do"

Tony told me right before I went to bed that tomorrow some of the Avengers are coming over so that will be exciting but also nerve racking, Tony told me I have nothing to worry about and that they will probably love me more then him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra meets everyone for the first time and someone special catches her eye.

Lyras P.O.V  
Today was the day, the Avengers were coming over to meet me. Tony has probably told all of them about me and while I know the stuff I saw on tv and what Natasha has told me I am still meeting a room full of strangers. On top of that I didn't tell Tony everything that happened to me at HYDRA, if he finds out before I tell him he's gonna he pissed. I herd a knock on my door that broke me out of my thoughts 

"Come in"I turned towards the door to see who it was. Tony walked in and said  
"So people should be coming soon"  
"Got it, just nervous"  
"They are all harmless.... mostly" I chuckled  
"I'll make sure not to make Bruce angry"  
"That would be best"  
"Oh also Tony I need to mention something, when I was at HYDRA, they not only torched me but they did experiments on me. These experiments were successful and well..." nervously I let the wings that were hidden appear and I watched Tony's face turn to shock.

"You should come with a manual, page 5: has wings"  
"Yeah HYDRA got away with one thing"  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"Just Furry and a few trusted agents"  
"Does it hurt?" I shook my head  
"It did at first but now not so much" Tony started to say something then  F.R.I.D.A.Y said  
Mr and Ms Stark our guests seemed to have arrived  
"We will discus this more later" Tony said walking away I nodded then got up and started to follow him. I saw Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Steve." When they saw Tony they all walked up to greet him, I stayed in the back just watching them. 

"Where's Thor?" Tony asked even Vision and Wanda started to mingle with everyone  
"Had some trouble with the elevator"  
Bruce said I couldn't help but snicker as I imagined the Asgardian shouting at the elevator trying to get it to work. I saw someone by themselves but I couldn't put a name to the face. Before I thought any of it Thor walked in  
"Sorry the slidy door machine wouldn't work" 

"You were pressing the wrong floor button" Clint said  
"Banner told me which floor it was"  
"I told you it was the top floor and you pressed the 7th floor" Thor was quite  
"Your Midgardin number system is confusing" Thor said before walking away 

"Anyway I'd actually like to announce something everyone I'd like you to meet my..."  
"Daughter?" Bruce asked  
"What?! No sister, well half sister" I nervously walked out everyone smiling  
"Hello everyone my name is Lyra"  
"Little Stark!" Thor said before walking over to me and giving me a hug  
"Hey! I'm not little"  
"Your smaller then Stark in both age and height"  
"I'm normal sized your just ridiculously tall" everyone chuckled and I greeted everyone except for Natasha who obviously already knows me.

"So how do you two know each other?" Tony asked pointing to me and Natasha  
"She trained me"  
"Yeah stubbornest person I trained to date, refused to give up."  
"Made me stronger" I said  
"So why haven't we meet you before Steve asked"  
"You can blame Fury for that" Tony said clearly still mad at Fury

"So which parent do you two share?" Bruce asked  
"Oh same Dad, I was born not to long before our dad and Tony's mom died, HYDRA kidnapped me and torched me for a while then S.H.I.E.L.D found me and raised me. At the mention of HYDRA the unknown figure came over to the rest of the group.  
"Oh Lyra this is Bucky, we were friends growing up but then HYDRA came and kidnapped him during the war."  
"Hi" I said nervously  
"Hi" Bucky responded everyone broke apart to mingle and to snack on whatever Tony had left out but I stayed with Bucky.

"So HYDRA got you too?" I asked  
"Yeah it was terrible I actually don't talk about it a lot"  
"Oh of course sorry"  
"No problem, your actually really nice are you sure your related to Tony?" I laughed

"That or people have been calling me the last wrong name my entire life" Bucky chuckled  
"So what's it like being friends with Captain America?"  
"It's pretty great actually, Steve is a great guy and I don't like attention much so I just let everyone focus on him and everyone else."  
"Must have been crazy meeting everyone, meeting a god" I said looking over at Thor  
"Yeah but don't let the god persona fool you, his bark is worse then his bite."

"What about you? Under that stoic exterior are you actually a huge softie?" Bucky opened his mouth to say something but I had already burst out laughing  
"Oh my god I'm just joking trust me I get the torched soul look, if it wasn't for SHIELD helping me so much I would still be spouting it."  
"Steve helps sometimes, he just doesn't get it"  
"Well if you ever want someone to talk to my room is just upstairs and by the tall plant." Bucky smiled before he got called over by Steve, the minute he walked away Natasha came up to me and dragged me to a corner  
"Ok what the hell was that?" She asked  
"What?"  
"You and Bucky, I've never seen Bucky laugh, or even smile" I shrugged 

Buckys P.O.V  
"What the heck was that?" Steve asked when I came over  
"What?"  
"You and Lyra you guys just met and your already hitting it off? What's going on? Your normally quite at these parties" I shrugged because I truly didn't know, there was just something about her when I first saw her that made me feel something, plus she's easy to talk too and doesn't look at me like I should be shot or a wounded animal.

"I like her I guess" I said  
"Be careful" Steve said  
"What do you... oh no god no not like that"  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked  
"Positive" positively not


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra has wings  
> Tony tries to lift Thor’s hammer  
> Bucky is fucked

Buckys P.O.V  
I couldn't take my mind or my eyes off her all evening. Steve knew what was going on but chose not to say anything but instead mingled and got to know Lyra like everyone else. As usual I stayed in the back and watched everyone, Natasha came up to me and said

"Do you like her?"  
"What?"  
"Lyra she seems cool right?"  
"Oh yeah she's all right"  
"All right in your book wow she should be honoured"  
"Shut up"  
"Talk to her, trust me you guys will get along great"  
"I did"  
"For more then a second" Natasha poured two glasses and gave them to me  
"Here take one to her"  
"Why?"

"Oh for the love of.. because it's a good thing to do didn't Steve said you were a laddies man back in the day? Now go" she practically shoved me towards her with my drinks in hand I walked up to her while she was having a conversation with Thor

"No Thor Netflix is not a place where you can buy nets" I smirked  
"Also if someone asks you to Netflix and chill that doesn't mean they want to chill their nets with you"  
"So what does it mean?" I asked she turned around  
"Hi"  
"Hi" I said them handed one of the drinks to her  
"Thanks" she said taking it  
"So what is this Netflix you speak of?" Thor asked damn God Lyra turned around facing him.

"It's a online movie and tv steaming service, you can watch TV or movies without having to go outside and buy them all it costs is 8 dollars a month"  
"This sounds great! How do I purchase this?"  
"Just go online all the information is here to help you" Thor nodded then walked away all I herd was Stark say  
"Yes Thor I know what Netflix is... yes I'll help you get it." 

I looked over at Lyra who had a hand over her mouth but I could see she was trying to hid her smile. I handed her one of the drinks  
"Oh thank you" she took it then took a sip  
"So Bucky why aren't you socializing and instead standing next to the punch bowl, I didn't know punch made for good company."  
"I um..." Lyra burst out laughing again 

“Oh my god this is gonna be fun, one day I’m gonna make you smile just you wait.” She started to walk away  
“Good luck! Steve has been trying for so long”  
“Well guess I’m gonna have to try harder” she shouted back I shook my head and watched her walk away. 

Lyras P.O.V  
I walked away smiling then noticed everyone was in a corner some sitting down on some couches while others where standing up. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over  
“What are we doing?” I asked  
“Oh Tony thinks he can lift Thor’s hammer” Bruce said amused  
“I can” Tony said  
“How often does he do this?” I asked  
“Every time we have a party” Bruce responded 

“It’s actually quite entertaining” Nat said sitting down next to Bruce I watched Tony then take a hold of Thor’s hammer which was laying on the table and struggle to try to move it. I sat down next to Steve who had a bowl of popcorn in his lap  
“How often does this go on for?” I asked taking some  
“It depends” he responded I took a drink  
“Bet you 20 bucks he gives up after 5 minutes” I said  
“I bet 10” Steve responded  
“Your on”

5 minutes later  
“I give up!”  
“Haha fork it over Rogers” Steve grunbled as he reached over to take out his wallet.  
“Did you just bet against me?” Tony asked looking at us  
“Yes”  
“All right why don’t you try” I sighed and put down the reminder of my drink  
“Fine” I walked over to the hammer and tried lifting it up. I knew it wasn’t going to work but something inside me still snapped. I was convinced I could lift it

“Come on you piece of shit don’t make me look bad in front of all of the Avengers.” A few started snicking  
“Hey not all of us can be super soldiers, God’s or just really bad ass people with powers all right”  
“So does that mean you give up?” Thor asked  
“Yes” I said sadly and walked back to my spot only this time Bucky was in it eating a handful of popcorn  
“Well that was entertaining” he said with a smirk I felt my face turn red and just walked away and sat down next to Thor. 

Buckys P.O.V  
I don’t know what it is about pushing her buttons that I enjoy but something about her getting anger and frustrated brings me more joy then anything in the last 70 years. I smirked as she sat down with her arms crossed Thor just chuckled and brought up his hammer both Starks quietly whispered show off then smiled at each other. 

“So that was entertaining but Lyra why don’t you tell us more about yourself, you said HYDRA captured you when you were young?” Wanda asked Lyra sat up in her spot

“Yeah I was just a kid, some agents broke into my house killed my mom then took me away. For years they did experiments on me until S.H.I.E.L.D saved me.  
“What experiments?” Steve asked Lyra briefly looked at Tony who just nodded then she stood up  
“Um the special powers kind” from her back two black wings extended out multiple people stood up.  
“Oh my god”  
“What the hell?”  
“How on earth?”  
“How is that possible?”  
Even I was surprised and just sat there in shock  
“I don’t know what they put in me, they wouldn’t say clearly it was something super related but just after it worked was when I got rescued. They trained me how to control them having experience with the unknown.  
“Does it hurt?” I asked without even thinking everyone looked at me surprised to here me speak much less words of concern.

“Um no not anymore it did at first though” I nodded then the wings slowly folded back and Lyra sat down  
“So that’s about it I’m a trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent and I can fly”  
“Looks like she’s one of us” Steve said Lyra smiled and Thor went over to hug her  
“Congratulations Little Stark” 

The night went on and everyone continued talking and drinking then Tony of course started to play some music and a few people started dancing. I rolled my eyes and kept my usual distance until I saw Lyra in the corner also watching everyone, I walked over to her  
“Your not dancing?”  
“Oh god no I can’t dance”  
“I find that hard to believe”  
“Why?”  
“Well I think your great at many things”  
“And dancing is on your list? You just met me”  
“Care to prove me wrong?” I asked she raised her eyebrow  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Looks like it” she took my hand  
“Ok then let’s go”  
“Wait what are you doing?”  
“If I’m dancing then your coming with me.”  
“I’m a little out of practice” I said as she dragged me onto the dance floor  
“That’s ok so am I” she stopped and I wrapped one arm around her waist while she took the other one and twirled around with a laugh.

“Very graceful” I said  
“Shut up I told you I was bad”  
“No no it was really great”  
“Thanks” the song stopped and then a slower song came on, I’m convinced this is Steve’s doing. Both of us stood there until I saw the disco light that came on as soon as the music started playing light up on her, she turned towards me with her bright blue eyes, hair that was dark as the night and I gasped. 

It was like in one of those stupid cheesy romantic comedy’s or sitcoms that Sam wants me to watch where the light hits the girl at just the right angle, she’s the most beautiful person in the room and that’s all that matters right now.  
Well I’m fucked


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws a party  
> Lyra gets a nightmare  
> Bucky comforts her  
> Steve ships it  
> Tony doesn’t

Buckys P.O.V  
Lyra smiled at me while the song played, say something you idiot don't just stand there and stare at her that's creepy.  
"Do you wanna get some air ?" Lyra asked  
"Oh ok" I said we both walked over to the nearby balcony, we leaned against it watching the couples dance.

"That's the one thing I missed out on that I wish I didn't."  
"What?" I asked  
"That" she said pointing in the general direction of the dance floor  
"slow dancing?" I asked she laughed  
"No, being in love"  
"You've never-?"  
"Being a secret agent doesn't give you much time for a serious relationship." I nodded

"Understandable HYDRA didn't give me the night off much either."  
"Did you want it? Back then, before the war?"  
"I don't remember much, Steve is helping though." She nodded I felt awkward her telling me so much and me shutting her out.  
"I don't think I thought about it really, I was just focusing on saving people and doing my part in the war." She nodded  
"How very brave of you" I looked over at Steve who was talking to Sam

"No Steve is the brave one, he just went in, he didn't care that he wasn't as strong as the others he wanted to help."  
"You guys seem close"  
"He's the only person I trust anymore, he's never let me down, even when I tried to kill him his stubborn ass kept trying to help me"

"I know what you mean, Nat is about the closest thing I had to a family growing up, she's like my older sister. She helped me when S.H.I.E.L.D first brought me in. It wasn't easy I was scared, nervous, and anxious. But she helped me. She didn't push me to trust her or anything. She answered all of my questions and gained my trust on her own terms."  
"Now here you are"

"Yeah it only took a few years of intense training and crying, lots of crying. It got bad too and it's not pretty at all."  
"I doubt that" I said clearly my filter and mouth aren't cooperating tonight. She looked at me and smiled  
"Aren't you a charmer"

"Well I don't like to brag but I had some game."  
"Oh really? What a hundred years ago? What did you do huh?" She crosses her arms and looked at me ready for a challenge "pretend I'm a girl your trying to whoo" I smirked  
"Well doll no one says whoo anymore"  
"No one says doll anymore either"  
"Fair point, ok so I would go up to them and tell them that it would do me the absolute pleasure if they would love to go dancing with me some time."  
"That's it?"  
"Well you haven't seen me dance yet"  
"Um I beg to differ is your memory getting a little foggy because we just danced 5 minutes ago"  
"No that kind of dancing come on"

Before I knew it I dragged her onto the floor and pulled her close to me keeping both of my arms wrapped around her waist, her hands were on the back of my head resting on my neck.  
"This kind of dancing" I said and together we started dancing. Just like before it felt like nothing else mattered, that no one else was in the room just her. The light even went past her face again highlighting her beautiful features. Before I knew it she had stopped and I looked around to see other couples breaking apart and walking away from the dance floor.

"Now that was impressive, I understand now, thanks for the dance Sergeant Barnes." She said smirking before I could correct her she had already walked away. I sighed and walked towards Steve who had his arms crossed.  
"What was that?"  
"What?"  
"That" He said gesturing to the dance floor

"Well Steve that's a dance floor people dance on it."  
"Yeah they do and it's not normally with someone who you just met 5 minutes ago, Tony is gonna kill you.”  
“No he’s not nothing happened we danced that was it” Steve smirked  
“What?”  
“Clearly you didn’t see the look on your face”  
“What look?”  
“That puppy dog look”  
“I don’t have that look”  
“Yes you do, just like I said before man be careful” Steve patted me on the shoulder before going over to get something to drink.

Lyras P.O.V  
The rest of the party went by great, me and Bucky sadly didn’t dance again though we did talk a couple times before the party eventually ended and everyone went to their respective rooms. I did as well wishing people good night as I passed them in the hall.

I opened my bag then started to organize them in my dresser before I came across something: my file. I remember Furry gave it to me telling me to give it to Tony. I walked down and found him looking something up and muttering to himself. I put the file next to him and he faced me when he saw it.  
“What’s that?” He asked  
“My manual” I said smirking and stared to walk away  
“Oh and by the way, wings is on page 3” I said before walking away and back to my room. I laid down in my new bed and waited for sleep to overtake me. Or so I thought no instead I was plagued with a nightmare.

_I looked around but all I saw was darkness, I saw a little light ahead and started to run towards the light, but then I herd a voice behind me_   
_“Hello Lyra, are you ready for your next experiment?” I didn’t turn around but my heart started racing at the familiar voice. I herd footsteps and another voice said  
“Yes this one is sure to work, at this rate you will be just as strong as Captain America.” A third voice chimed in_

_“Yes if you would just hold still for us” I started to run faster and I saw the dark light getting closer, I smiled maybe that would be the way out. But a HYDRA doctor blocked my way. He had a needle in one hand_  
“J _ust hold still Lyra and this will all be over_ ”  
The next thing I remember doing is waking up screaming and then painting.

My door flung open and there was Bucky dressed in a tank top and pyjama pants.  
“Sorry” I said still panting  
“No it’s ok I get them too, nightmares from HYDRA right?”  
“Yeah” I said he walked over  
“It’s ok they are over now as long as you tell yourself that they aren’t real, that your not there anymore and that HYDRA can’t control you anymore.”

I nodded and started to take a couple deep breaths. Bucky slowly sat down next to me  
“That right just take some deep breaths, I normally get up walk around a bit.” I nodded then I herd other voices  
“What the hell was that?”  
“It sounded like a scream”  
“It came from Lyras room” shortly after Tony peaked in followed by the rest of the team.

“You ok?” Tony asked  
“Yeah just HYDRA nightmares” I said  
“I got her” Bucky said gently rubbing his hand against my arm.  
“Well it looks like your in safe hands” Steve said Tony glared at him but Steve just ignored it  
“As long as your all right” Thor said  
“I’m all right”  
“Well then I’ll see you tomorrow Little Stark” I opened my mouth to correct him but he had already left I sighed and others started to leave to, Tony glaring at Bucky before he left.”  
“Tony doesn’t seem to like you very much”  
“Yeah well there’s a reason for that”  
“Why?”

“I’ll tell you some other time, preferably not at 3 in the morning.” Bucky got up and stood in the doorframe  
“If you ever need anyone to talk to I’ll probably be up or my room is just down the hall.” I nodded  
“Thanks Bucky”  
“Good night Lyra” and with that Bucky shut my door and left me with my thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it looks like Bucky is getting attached really fast but Bucky wouldn’t be Bucky if he didn’t start to shut everyone out at some point right? Also *insert asking for kudos, and comments here*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra and Bucky can’t sleep  
> Steve wants to help  
> Bucky doesn’t understand Tony’s references  
> Steve does

Lyras P.O.V  
I never got back to sleep after everyone left so I got up and decided to grab something to drink. It wasn't until I opened the fridge door to grab a glass of water I turned around and there was Bucky.  
"Oh my god!"  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"  
"Well announce yourself next time, or cough or something"

"Aren't you a trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Trained by Natasha no less"  
"Yes and?"  
"Well shouldn't you have been able to sense that someone else was here?"  
"Well excuse me for having my guard down, didn't know I needed it in my own home at 3:30 am" he got closer to me

"You should never have your guard down, you never know when someone could come attack you. Your a Stark people want Tony dead and by extension you." I took a deep breath  
"Thank you for that"  
"No problem" he stepped back and started to walk away. I got an idea and went for a punch but he caught me and flew me back and onto the floor. 

"Nice try"  
"It was worth a shot"  
"This was fun, we should try this again sometime."  
"Ok that's what you say at the end of a date or hanging out with a friend not when you just tackled someone to the ground." He rolled his eyes  
"Do you Starks just have a unlimited amount of sarcasm and sass built up and ready to come out at any moment?"  
"You have no idea" I said with a smile then I got up  
"Well this was eye opening thank you for the lesson Bucky" I grabbed my glass and headed back to my room  
"Same time next week?"  
"Sounds like a plan!" I shouted back I went to sleep easily after that. It was the water that helped or so I'm telling myself.

Buckys P.O.V  
I got out of bed after having another restless sleep, the night wasn't too terrible Lyra did provide some good company. I must have looked how I felt because Steve came up to me while I was having breakfast and said  
"You didn't get any sleep last night?"  
"No not for a few days now"  
"Days?"

"It goes on and off, someone nights I'll get a few hours" Steve sighed  
"There's nothing you can do to help"  
"I know and I hate it"  
"It's fine Steve"  
"You seemed to help Lyra though" I didn't say anything I just took a drink of orange juice.  
"You seem comfortable around her, it's nice to see that"  
"She understands me, she's been through it too"  
"Plus she's pretty right?" I almost chocked on my juice 

"Didn't we talk about this?" I asked  
"No we didn't but I'm gonna guess that it's somewhere along the lines of you can't be with her, it's too dangerous, she deserves someone better right?"  
"Well I killed her father for one imagine what she's gonna be like when she finds out."  
"She will understand"  
"Oh really?" I stood up  "Hi Lyra how's it going? Having a good day? That's great oh by the way I killed your father see ya around" I sat back down again  
"Ok she might be a little upset"  
"A little? Tony ripped off my arm when he found out"

"But he got you a new one!"  
"Yeah let's see how long that lasts" Steve sighed  
"Look both me and Nat agree that she's good for you."  
"Yeah and look at what happens to people I care about. She's safer without me, hell shes safer with you"  
"She's Tony's sister sooner or later people are gonna find that out and they are gonna come after her, it doesn't matter who she is or isn't with." I sighed

"That's what I told her last night, that she better be careful because people are gonna come after her"  
"Last night?"  
"Yeah after everyone left, she couldn't get back to sleep so she went to the kitchen and she saw me actually I scared her"  
"Buck-

"I was just standing there! Sorry if she wasn't on her guard or not"  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing we talked I told her to be on the lookout then she went to bed" Steve sighed then multiple people came running down the stairs.

"Woah what's going on?" Steve asked  
"HYDRA agents" Natasha said I immediately got up and followed everyone  
"What about Lyra?" Bruce asked  
"Well she's not coming with us" I said  
"Why not?" Thor asked  
"Well it's too dangerous she could get hurt" I said when we got to the jet  
"You seem to care a lot about her safety" Natasha said  
"Sorry if I don't want someone I just met 5 minutes ago dying." I responded  
"I'll call Sam from the air, he can look after her" I nodded  
"Yeah like she's gonna enjoy being babysat" Natasha said Tony them came into the jet  
"Who won't enjoy being babysat?"  
"Lyra" Natasha said 

"Well she's not coming with us"  
"See" I said  
"Guys she's a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Does that mean nothing to you? I trained her myself, I trust her out on the field as much as any one of you."  
"It's too dangerous, HYDRA could take her again." Tony said  
"They could take Bucky too!" Natasha said pointing to me.  
"Terminator here has taken down every one of us I'm sure he can take a few HYDRA agents" Tony said  
"I don't understand that reference" I said  
"I do!" Steve said I looked at him

"It's a movie, the terminator is a cyborg assassin sent back in time to kill someone who's sons will save the world from a post apocalyptic world" I looked at him.  
"Is this really the time?"  
"You said you didn't understand it"  
"That didn't mean you had to go into a summery about it!"

"Hey Bert, Ernie, stop fighting and get in your sets" Tony shouted from the pilots seat  
"So what about Lyra?" Natasha asked  
"She's staying" Tony said starting the jet  
"Everyone here thinks she should come except for you and Bucky how is that fair?"  
"Because she's my sister" Natasha sighed and sat down  
"Fine but someone else is gonna have to deal with her when we come back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra doesn’t want a babysitter  
> Sam tried  
> They bond while flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos/ bookmarks. Glad people are enjoying this story as much as me.

Lyras P.O.V  
The sound of a door opening woke me up, it's probably no big deal just someone coming in or out the place is filled with superheroes but my gut was still telling me to check it out. I swung my legs out of bed and they hit the floor. Quietly I opened my door and crept down the hall. 

I poked my head around the corner and I saw someone I didn't recognize. A Tall, dark man in the kitchen just making himself a sandwich like it was a normal thing to do. My first instinct was to sneak over and take a swing at the intruder, which is what I did but before my fist hit his face he turned around and caught it.

"Woah! You must me Lyra"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Seems all Starks don't have manners"  
"Sorry I don't mean to chit chat with a complete stranger." He released my hand  
"Your right, I'm Sam I'm a friend of Steve's"  
"Where is he? Where's anyone?" I asked walking around the empty kitchen surely someone would be here cooking something.  
"Mission"  
"Everyone?" I asked Sam nodded 

"Why didn't anyone tell me, and what does that make you my babysitter?!"  
"Yep now sit down breakfast is almost done"  
"I don't need a babysitter! I don't think I ever had one!"  
"Sorry Lyra Steve called me and said you needed looking after while everyone was gone." I groaned and started to pace around.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? I could have helped"  
"Maybe it's because their the avengers, Earths mightiest heroes. It's kinda what they do me I just sit back and provide back up if needed" I scoffed  
"Yeah or babysitting"  
"Ok yes this isn't ideal but it's better then getting my ass kicked"  
"Who's idea was it? You said Steve  
called you"

"Yeah from the jet, explained the whole thing”  
“Really?” I took a sit at the breakfast bar and faced him  
“He told you that Tony has a half sister who was tortured by HYDRA for years then rescued and trained by S.H.I.E.L.D who he just met yesterday and now needs someone to look after?”  
“He um..”

“Yeah didn’t think so” I got up and walked towards the door.  
“Hey I can’t let you leave”  
“Or what?”He took a fighting stance I put my hands on my hips  
“I was trained by Natasha Romanoff.”  
“Then I need to talk to your teacher because that was a poor excuse for a punch.”  
“I was going easy on you!”  
“Oh really? Then show me what you got”  
“Fine” I walked over to him and raised my leg, aiming for his head but he grabbed it.

“Too slow”  
“Maybe that’s what I was going for”  
“What?” I punched him in the face harder this time. He dropped my leg and started at me. I put my hands up and got in a fighting stance, both of us went back and forth blocking each other’s punches but then I got an idea.  
I swung at his feet which knocked him down, it gave me some time to run for the door.

I looked around, the roof would probably be the best I could jump off and fly but where? Where did they go? Sam mentioned HYDRA but they could be anywhere. I bit my lip but headed up the stairs anyway didn’t want Sam to catch me. When I got to the roof I stopped to catch my breath then I herd Sam come up behind me.

“Look you’ve got nowhere else to go, let’s just go back and relax, I’m not trying to keep you hostage.”  
“Then why won’t you let me go? You agree it’s bullshit that they left and called you for babysitting duty, what are you getting out of this? 10 dollars an hour?”  
“Actually it’s 20”  
“Oh god” I walked towards the edge 

“Woah whoah” Sam followed me  
“Look unless HYDRA put some supper serum in you that makes you invincible then I would recommend backing away.” I backed away  
“Where are they?” I asked  
“You think I know”  
“I think you have a good idea”  
“God your stubborn”  
“I am”  
“Are you ever gonna let this go?”  
“Nope” he sighed  
“Not far, they got word that some Hydra agents were in town.”  
“Figures”  
“Yeah so just leave it to them, seems simple enough they will be back in no time”  
“Sorry Sam can’t do that”  
“And why... woah whoa WHAT THE HELL?” I ran off the roof and extended my wings to catch me and flew back up.

“You have wings?”  
“Yep” I said  
“Well so do I”  
“What?” Sam also leaped off the roof and before he could fall far mechanical wings came out and he flew up.  
“Should have caught that”  
“Hey I’m surprised too”  
“Hydra?”  
“Hydra, your gonna follow me wherever I go aren’t you?”  
“That’s my job”  
“Well then let’s give them a little backup.”  
“What?” I smiled and flew off before he could respond  
“Hey!” 

“Gonna have to fly a lot faster to catch up bird man”  
“It’s Falcon actually!”  
“You got a cool superhero name too?”  
“Yeah it’s pretty cool” he caught up with me  
“I should be taking you back with me”  
“You should”  
“But my guess tells me your good at air combat”  
“Your guess is right”  
“And I’m also gonna guess that you aren’t gonna come back with me anyway.”  
“Again right”  
“So... I’ll come with you”  
“Really?”  
“I am supposed to look out for you right? If you escape and refuse to come back with me the least I can do is follow you to ensure I’m doing my job so your brother doesn’t punch me in the face.”  
“I might punch him in the face though” Sam laughed I sighed

“Sorry about earlier, my need to escape I’m sure breakfast would when been nice.”  
“It’s cool, my only question is why? Why are you so determined to go after them after Steve and Tony specifically said they didn’t want you too.”  
“If I listened to every person who told me I couldn’t do it I would still be training at the academy, for years people have told me that I don’t deserve to be an agent because I’m a women. By the end of my graduation I had knocked them all on their ass. I learned if you really want something don’t let anyone tell you you cant do it. They don’t know you, you know you and what your capable of.”

“‘Nat taught you that?”  
“Yeah when she knocked me on my ass” Sam laughed  
“Sounds like her”  
“Yeah but I got up, multiple times until one day I the one was knocking people down.”  
“Steve didn’t mention that, or the wings”  
“Yeah it’s probably not something you tell someone over the phone. Plus it’s not something I open with.”  
“Makes sense, you knew your cool Lyra once you get past all the stubborn and sarcasm.”  
“That’s the title of my autobiography” I said Sam laughed


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is pissed   
> Natasha was right   
> Bucky is now Sarg

Buckys P.O.V  
"Shit!" Tony shouted in my ear nearby as a Hydra agent tried to take him down  
"Tony you ok?" Natasha asked  
"Yeah these guns are just packing more of a punch."   
"I don't see any aiming at you" Steve said looking around while dealing with agents."  
"There probably hiding somewhere I'll find them" I said looking around  
"Last time I checked your super serum didn't involve flying" Natasha said   
"I'll find a way" 

I was running around trying to find a way to get into a building to get a better view and hopefully find the guys hitting Tony. I herd a roar nearby   
"Looks like our green friend is doing ok" Thor said   
"Yeah wish I could say the same down here, these snipers are starting to hit us too."   
"Gee if only we knew someone who could aim and could get to high places quickly oh wait you idiots left her at the tower!" Natasha shouted 

"I agree Little Stark would be very useful right now"  
"We can deal without her, Terminator have you found a spot yet?" Tony asked I ran into a nearby building that wasn't flooding with agents and ran up to the top  
"Ok I'm on the roof of a building"  
"Great where's the snipper?" Steve asked I looked around carefully examining the roof of each building looking for any sign of a human.  
"They are...."  
"Oh great they've fooled you" Tony said  
"No they haven't" then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone look behind the corner of a box on top of a nearby roof  
"Found them" I aimed my gun and before I could fire, I saw them go down   
"Good job Bucky" Steve said   
"That wasn't me"  
"Not me" Tony said "little busy at the moment" I looked where the snipper fell trying to find the source. 

"Turn around Bucky" I turned around and my face instantly turned to shock  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
"Giving you guys backup"  
"Bucky who are you talking too?" Steve asked   
"Lyra"  
"Lyra is here? Send her down we could use the help"  
"Wait What? Where's Sam?" Tony asked  
"Where's Sam?" I asked repeating his question   
"Found him!" Steve said 

"What the hell are you doing here? It's too dangerous"  
"Really Bucky it's too dangerous have you been listening to what I've been through"  
"Yes I have and this isn't training at the academy this is the field and I don't think Hydra would send out a child to do missions."  
"I'm capable of more then you think just give me a chance."  
"I just met you! I still haven't completely trusted Thor yet"  
"Hey I'm very trustworthy!"   
"Ok I'm turning this off for a bit" I shut off the ear intercoms that lets us communicate. Then a agent came out of his hiding place 

"Well if it isn't the Winter Soldier and the Stark girl, I'll bring you both back and they will have to promote me to the higher ups" before I could even aim Lyra had already pointed the gun and shot him. She then looked at me  
"Ok fine your fast, still don't think you should be here"   
"Fine what will convince you" she said getting closer to me.   
"One on one training with me, if your going to be in the field I want to be prepared"   
"Fine" then Tony arrived and landed 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked stepping out of his suit  
"Giving you guys the backup you needed."   
"What if something happened to you?"  
"What if something happened to you? What if something happened to both of you or to Steve or Natasha or even Bruce and Thor, we are all putting our lives on the line here."   
"Yes but we all have experience out in the field your experience is in the academy with people you've known not fighting for your life." Tony said  
"I gradated and if it wasn't for the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D then I would be out in the field by now with the rest of the agents. I'm not a kid I can do this on my own just give me a chance." 

Tony sighed   
"Your never gonna give this up are you?" She smirked   
"Nope, how do you think I got here"   
"We'll talk more when we get back" with that Tony got in his suit and flew down to join everyone   
"Hey wait for me" she ran to the end of the roof and jumped off her wings catching her from falling.  
"Yeah it's no problem guys I can find my own way down." I shouted then went to find the stairs that lead me downstairs.  
"Bunch of showoffs" I muttered to no one while I was walking down. 

Everyone seemed fine when I joined a few scratches and bruises but nothing major.  
"Sorry guys I tried to make her stay" Sam said "she's stubborn"  
"Well you lost in the fight"  
"Told you guys she wouldn't be happy" Natasha said  
"You didn't say shes would follow us!" I said  
"You didn't give me much of a choice"  
"Yes actually we did we gave you a much better choice to stay in the tower with Sam" I said   
"Well your not the boss of me"  
"No but I am your superior"  
"My superior? Ok then Sarg and yes I know who you are now I googled it."  
"What's google?" 

"What's google?!" I looked to Tony  
"Is he serious right now, no one has shown him the Internet."  
"We've been busy" Bruce said  
"Is this really a topic that we need to talk about, the point is that like we discussed on the roof until I give the clear you are not going on any more missions you are to remain in the tower with Sam."  
"What? What do I have to do with this"  
"Fine then Sarg our training starts tomorrow morning then now then let's go."

"It's Bucky!" I shouted to her as she was abort to take flight   
"No it's not!" She shouted   
"Is she not aware that we have a jet?" Thor said   
"Just let her do her thing she seems upset" Steve said   
"What did you two talk about on the roof?" Bruce asked  
"Oh I'm training her"  
"No your not" Tony said   
"Tony..." Steve started   
"No not now Star Spangled Banner now Terminator here can go on missions and live in the tower while he's dealing with whatever Hydra did to his brain but Lyra is my responsibility." I looked at him  
"She won't get hurt"  
"Oh really? Training with you won't hurt her yeah that makes sense"  
"Tony...." Steve said again but louder   
"I said not now" Tony shouted   
"I agree with Lyra" Natasha said "anyone else who things Lyra should be on the field raise your hand" everyone expect for me and Tony put up theirs hand.

"There it's decided I don't know what kind of problem you guys have with her being out here with the rest of us but you guys better sort it out." Natasha walked towards the jet  
"Come on guys" Tony said  
"Sorry Tony gonna have to disagree with you on this Lyra could be a valuable asset." Bruce said   
"She has a good aim and she can fly what more else do you need?" Thor asked 

"It's not right for you two to be keeping her locked up in the tower" Steve said   
"Yeah and I'm not a part time babysitter to a full fledged adult." Sam said and as soon as they said their peace each one left and joined Natasha on the jet leaving me and Tony. Tony sighed   
"She won't get hurt training with you ?"   
"I swear she gets more then a bruise you can call it off" I said   
"Good, if she's gonna be out in the field then she's gonna need it" Tony walked off towards the jet and I followed him.   
"Think we can convince her to stay put?"   
"Nope"   
"Didn't think so"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is playing hot and cold with Lyra.  
> Lyra is concerned but also wants a night out

Lyra P.O.V  
The next morning I got up determined, this was my first day training with Bucky and I wouldn't make him regret it. He said we would be starting at 6 but Natasha told me on my first day when I walked in at 6 on the dot "your late"  
"What I'm right on time"  
"Exactly so your late, I've been prepping and stretching for 10 minutes while waiting" she didn't grant me the same curtsey and knocked me down 5 times in a row. 

So I walked down to the gym at 5:45 not expecting to see Bucky there with Steve and a few other guys already working out..... shirtless...... why did these guys need to have God like body's? Expect for Thor where he's actually a God. When he put down the weight I set down my stuff  
"Morning Sarg" I said sitting down to stretch. 

"Your early" Bucky said with a surprised tone in his voice  
"What did you expect?" I asked with a smirk everyone seemed to leave giving us privacy to train. Everyone wishing me luck as they left.  
"Ok let's start with a simple warm up, give me some laps now go" he clapped his hands and I instantly started running.  
"During an ambush who's has the best advantage?"  
"Sippers, good aim and tricky to find"  
"Best way avoid them?"  
"Avoid all incoming attacks and if possible get someone to find them and attack."

"Your wings gives us a advantage in that situation, you will also be tasked with infiltrating enemies bases besides Thor, your brother and Sam your the fastest."  
"I could outfly Sam any day"  
"Well have to see about that, your knowledge of technology will come in handy in hacking for information. So what I'm saying is." He swing a arm but I saw it coming and tried to block it but he was stronger then me so I ended up on the floor anyway.

"Be prepared for everything"  
"Got it" I back flipped and aimed for his face but he saw it coming and bent back  
"Damn it!" I shouted when I landed back on the ground  
"Nice try doll"  
"I'll get you one of these days" Bucky smirked then I threw a punch which he blocked  
"Looks like that day isn't going to be today"  
"Do you enjoy pestering me?"  
"No but it motivates you doesn't it?"I didn't reply I only threw another punch and we spent the rest of training sparing. 

About a hour later he said  
"That's enough for today"  
"Had enough fun throwing me to the floor?" I replied from the floor he reached out and I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up.  
"Look if it's any consolation I'm actually impressed"  
"What did you expect?"  
"Well Sam did tell me he blocked your punch so..."

"Oh my god that was one time! I then proceeded to knock him on his ass did he mention that?"  
"No but Sam was always a sore looser"   
"So you said I impressed you?"  
"Just a bit" I smiled  
"The Winter Solider was impressed by me I'm gonna write that on my tombstone it's gonna read Lyra Stark sass talked her way to the grave and impressed the Winter Solider."  
"I regret that now"  
"Well you can't take it back" I said then walked outside with a smile on my face 

5 days later 

I smiled while applying lipstick then stood up and looked at myself. In my red strapless dress with lipstick to match and my hair up I'd say I look pretty good for a night out. Natasha wanted to go out as a celebration of surviving my first week in the tower. Natasha invited me Wanda even Sharon and Maria are coming for a girls night. Everyone is anxiously waiting for me while all of my thoughts drift to Bucky. 

Bucky and I have had a very hot and cold relationship since I got here first he was nice and even a bit flirty while that flirty atmosphere is still there even when we are training he can sometimes be distant and shuts himself in his room for hours on end. 

I talked to Steve and he said Bucky has done this to him multiple times. They will talk and everything is great for a few days maybe a week then own day Bucky refuses to come out of his room. On one hand it's frustrating Bucky is generally good compony to have, we talk a lot about what happened to us at Hydra Bucky opened up to me one night a couple days ago when I again was having a sleepless night. 

He was in the kitchen and when he saw me he knew then we got talking and he just poured it all out and we spent the rest of the night on the couch talking and even moved it to his room where I spent the night. I didn't plan on it we must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I realized I wasn't in my room and that Bucky was next to me with his right arm wrapped around me. 

I quickly got out but when I opened the door Steve decided that would be the perfect time to walk past Buckys room. He saw me then his eyes grew, apologized and walked away. He then proceeded to ask me if me and Bucky "fondue" which left me very confused. It wasn't until dinner that I realized what he meant but that's when I decided I knew what he was talking about... very loudly.... in front of everyone. 

"Oh my God you were trying to ask if me and Bucky were having sex!" That caused everyone to either spit out their food or chock on it. Both of the super soldiers turned bright red and Bucky retreated to his room before Tony tried anything. He's been cooped up ever since and at first I thought it was my fault for what I said. 

Steve laughed and said no it wasn't me but something else. I nodded and ended the conversation at that.  
"Lyra! Come on get your butt down here or we are leaving without you!" Natasha shouted interrupting my inner monologue. I rolled my eyes left my room and walked down to meet them.  
"You do know I can fly right?"I said walking down the stairs.  
"You look amazing" Wanda said who was going out with us for the first time.  
"She always kills it" Maria said  
"I'm not the only one you all look great" I said 

"Ready for a night out?" Sharon asked  
“You guys are going out?” We all turned and Steve stood from top if the stairs.  
“Girls night” I replied  
“Well you all look amazing have a great night, I’ll tell Tony not to worry” I smiled  
“Thanks Steve” I said then we all waved and headed outside  
"This town won't know what hit them" Natasha said  
"I almost feel bad for them" I said with a smile while we walked outside making our way to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out  
> Lyra meets someone  
> Tony and Bucky do not approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I realize most bartenders don’t give out free drinks just pretend ok

 Lyras P.O.V

"Thanks Happy" I said stepping out of the car

"No problem, you ladies stay safe tonight " he replied

"We will" Sharon replied

"Relax Happy we'll be fine, and don't worry about picking us up we'll call a car" Happy nodded and waved to us as he sped off.

We all walked into the bar which was crowded with people. I instantly looked towards the bar where the (attractive) bartender was serving drinks to a crowd full of people. I saw Wanda walk towards the bar both Nat and Sharon said

"Hey no no no get back here" Nat reached for her shoulder and gently pulled her back.

"What?" Wanda asked while being pulled back, Natasha gave me a nod and I walked towards the bartender.

 

Natasha’s P.O.V

I smiled as Lyra walked towards the bartender, she sat down on one of the seats.

“What’s happening?” Wanda asked very confused

“Oh you’ll see” Maria said

“Let’s go find a seat” Sharon suggested

“Is Lyra gonna buy us all drinks?” Wanda asked still confused but followed us to a table 

“See Wanda, Lyra has this gift”

“A special gift” Maria added

“A gift of being able to get drinks on the house 9/10 times she tries” Sharon said

“What about the other 1%?”

“Wasn’t interested” I replied then smirked while Lyra was still over there even twirling her hair

“She’s been over there a while, he must be cute” Sharon replied

“Do you guys do this all the time?” Wanda asked

“No but it does happen on its own” Maria replied a couple minutes later Lyra returned with a tray full of drinks.

 

“There you are!” Sharon replied

“I was about to go over there and see what took so long” I added I could see the faint redness on Lyras cheeks

“The bartender, Jack he’s cute... and he has a accent”

“Ooohhhhhh” we all said

“Did you get his number?” Wanda asked Lyra smiled

“Oh please if Lyra Stark didn’t his number then he must be taken” I replied

“I did actually” I raised an eyebrow and my drink

“Good for you it’s been a while since you went on a date, now sit” I replied she sat down and took a swing of her drink.

“What about tall dark and handsome?” Maria asked Lyra looked at her confused I smirked she must have seen it because her head shot over to me.

 

“Your spreading rumours about me?” I shrugged

“They aren’t rumours if they are true” she scoffed

“And what do you think the truth is?”

“That your head over heels for our former brainwashed assassin.”

“I am not”

“Really? Then why do I see you laughing with him and sneaking in and out of his room at night?” Lyra shrugged

“He helps me”

“Oh I bet he does” Maria said taking a drink

“Maria!” Lyra said she just shrugged

“Guys let’s ease up on Lyra”

“Thank you Sharon”

“If she wants to crush on Bucky let’s just let her do it” Sharon said while laughing

 

“I hate all of you” Lyra said

“No you don’t” Wanda said with a smile

Lyra leaned back

“No I don’t but I’m still denying it”

“The harder you deny it the worse it gets” Maria said

“Fine” Lyra stood up and walked over to the bar

“What is she doing?” Wanda asked

“Proving a point” I replied

“Why are you letting this happen? I thought you are on team Buyra” Maria said

“Lyra is stubborn she needs to figure everything out herself, us pointing out that obvious isn’t going to help”

“Then why did you tease her?” Wanda asked I smiled

“Because it’s fun” I said with a sip and watched Lyra talk more with the bartender.

 

Bucky P.O.V

I herd a knock on my door which made my head snap up from my book.

“Come in” Steve walked in

“Hey Steve”

“Hey Bucky, you doing all right?” I shrugged

“Fine at the moment why?”

 “Oh I just saw Lyra walk out with Nat, Sharon, Wanda and Maria, she looked nice too”

“And?”

“Well what if she meets someone”

“And how does that affect me in any way?” I asked turning my attention back to my book,

“Because you like her” I sighed and put my book down again

“Steve we’ve gone over this”

“No we haven’t its you just denying your feelings then changing the subject, I know I tease you about it but that’s because I see how you feel about her”

 

“I feel nothing for her, well nothing romantic at least”Steve shrugged

“Fine if thats how you truly feel but we both know it’s not true and you better admit it to yourself and to Lyra before it’s too late” Steve said then closed the door. I leaned back and sighed, I hate it when Steve’s right.

 

**Hour** **later**

Tony’s P.O.V

“Where the hell is my sister?” I asked to Natasha who arrived just moments ago.. but alone.

“Listen Tony...”

“No don’t you tell me where the hell Lyra is and there better be a damn good explanation of why she’s not here”

“She met someone ok” at that exact moment Bucky choose to walk around the corner with a glass of water in his hand.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bucky grumbled

“Just that Natasha here left my sister and I assumed she would be returning with said sister apparently I thought wrong.” I said

“Come on Tony it’s not a big deal, she was flirting with the bartender most of the night, he finished early so we let her go back to his place”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Both of them shouted

“Would you two calm down? Your gonna wake the entire tower”

“You let Lyra leave with some stranger?” Tony asked “do you even know his name?”

“It’s Jack” I responded

“What if he’s dangerous” Bucky said

“Funny that you care who Lyra does and doesn’t go home with” I responded that made Barnes shut his mouth. I turned to Tony

“She’s a grown woman Tony plus on the topic of going to strangers houses for a night your kind of a hypocrite” that made Tony shut his mouth. 

 

“Look I don’t know what your deal is” I said looking to Tony

“Or yours” I said looking at Bucky

“But both if you need to accept this and move on” I said walking back to my room.

 

**More hours later**

Lyras P.O.V

I carefully walked up the stairs and was about to turn my corner then I saw Tony standing in the hallway

“Oh my god!” I said

“It’s late” he replied

“Yes it is, I’m going to my room now goodnight”

“Why didn’t you come home with Natasha?” I rolled my eyes

“Well I’m sure she gave you the pg version do you really want the full details”

“Ew no... I just... I want to make sure your careful ok” he stepped closer to me and put his hands on my arms.

“I just found another family member ok, for the first time in years I haven’t felt alone, I don’t want anything to happen to you” she pressed one of her hands on mine.

 

“It won’t, ok isn’t that why I’m up at 5 every morning training with Bucky? Isn’t that why Natasha trained me so long and hard? Tony I can protect myself all right and I appreciate that you care but you don’t have to worry so much” Tony smiled

“I’m your brother, it’s my job” I smiled

“Well the take a vacation” Tony laughed then I walked to my room, when I was about to turn the doorknobs Tony said

“Hey Lyra” I turned back to face him

“Yeah?”

“If this guy breaks your heart, tell him he will be hearing from me.” I smiled

“I’ll let him know”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra hits Bucky  
> Bucky doesn’t trust Jack

Buckys P.O.V

Lyra seemed in a particular happy mood during training.

"Have a good night?" Sam asked with a smirk 

"Jealous?" She asked

"Just a bit"

"Next party I'll be sure to talk you up to all the girls there."

"You'll be my wingman?"

"Well I actually have wings so why not, just one thing it's wingwomen" Sam laughed then saw the look on my face then decided to head out, or his life may be at risk.

 

Lyra took one look at me and sighed 

"What's going on with you?" 

"Nothing" I replied

"Really? Because it looks like your going to punch a hole through the wall at any second."

"I just..."

"Don't what Bucky?" She got closer to me with her arms crossed 

"I don't trust this guy this Jake-

"It's Jack first of all" 

"Whatever that's not the point"

"Then what is the point?"

"You going around hooking up with strangers! What if he's a threat?!"

 

"Oh my god first Tony now you!?! For the last time I'm an adult I can make my own decisions thank you very much!"

"I-

"No!" She pointed a finger at me

"Your not my boyfriend, you don't get to make a decision on my love life" I felt the weight of my chest when she said that, it's true I'm not her boyfriend I was too distant with her and screwed it up. Yes we had some good moments but I pushed her away unknowingly right into someone else.

"Your right I'm sorry"

"What?" She asked putting her hand down 

"I have no right to say anything about your personal life." Lyra smirked 

"Aren't you kind of a hypocrite on this topic anyway? I read your files, I talked to Steve, quite the lady killer back in the day weren't you Sarg?"

 

I groaned “Oh god what did Steve tell you?"

"That was a private conversation between me and Steve!"

"Yeah about my past love life"

"Ooh love, Steve never mentioned love, he said you had a few relationships but nothing serious" she got closer to me, intensely close there was only a inch of air separating us.

"So tell me, was there a girl you fell in love with?" There was silence for a moment before I said

"No"

"None at all?" Lyras voice changed and so did her eyes, almost like.. pitty?

"I was always gone, I didn't want to get too involved then something happen to me during a battle." Lyras eyes returner to normal as she walked around and smirked

 

"What? Like falling off a train and spending the next 70 years under Hydras command? Yeah that would be horrible." Another brief pause

"I didn't look at those files by the way, the ones when you were with Hydra. I didn't want to I can't even imagine what they did."

"But you could you've been through it too" I said following her onto a matt.

"Yeah for a fraction of the time, I was there for 10 years you were there for 70. Shield found me when I was 17 and trained me for years."

"I was an adult when Hydra took me, you were just a child who was experimented on." Lyra got into a fighting stance

 

"Well at least something good came out of it" she threw a punch and I blocked it

“What?" I asked holding her fist

"I can bet Sam anyway, I also got two cool coach's."

"Flattery will get you nowhere" I said 

"Shame, that's one of my best qualities" she said throwing another punch which I blocked.

"Thought you were trained better then this" I said with a smirk 

"Maybe I was" she kicked one of her feet off the ground, the top of her foot making content with my chin, nothing I could do to block it, once her foot made contact with my face I released my grip on her hands."

"Ow!" I said my hand going to my face I looked up at Lyra who was smirking.

 

"Did the big bad assassin just get kicked in the face? Did the smart ass get out smarted?" I was speechless as Lyra reached down and grabbed her bag. 

"I know I can't beat you in actual hand to hand combat so I had to trick you into thinking I could, making you unable to block my attack in the process." I shook my head 

"Smart plan I have to admit"

"Save a seat for me on the next mission" Lyra replied walking out the door leaving me with a shocked look on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra brags about her victory   
> Natsha found something

Buckys P.O.V  
I rolled my eyes as Lyra told everyone how she "kicked my ass" in training this morning.  
"First of all it wasn't my ass you kicked, it was my chin and second of all-  
"I'm amazing? Why thank you Bucky" she said with a smirk then stuck her fork in her lunch. 

"She still landed a hit on you that's impressive"  
"Thank you Steve!" Lyra said then looking at me  
"Why can't you be more like Steve?" I opened my mouth but Steve just laughed   
"Losing your touch Buck? First you lost against Lyra and now you don't have anything snarky to say?"  
"Still could kick your ass punk" I replied turning my head the other way several people at the table laughed. 

Conversation carried on, until we were briefed on our mission at the end. Simple mission: word of Hyrda agents trying to infuriate the tower, catch them before they reach it. Everyone nodded, were suited up and outside the tower by time the hour was up. We spread out on the look out for agents. Me and Tony took to the sky, searching for any nearby agents.   
"Herd you kicked Barnes in the face this morning, anyone around that might have recorded it?" Tony asked 

"Steve but I don't think he will be busting out his phone to make a video anytime soon I'm still teaching him how to take a selfie." Tony laughed  
"Your com is on" Steve said I smirked  
"I know" Tony laughed   
"Hey Thor is worse then me! Don't even get me started on Bucky"   
"It's true, Bucky still is fazed by colour on tvs." I laughed   
"Don't show him the home theatre then" I said Steve laughed   
"Don't worry I'll get him adapted our classes start tomorrow immediately." I said 

"Sorry to change the subject here believe me this is a great conversation but we got Hyrda agents coming in." Tony said   
"On it" Steve said "you guys keep to the sky"   
"Sure you guys don't need any help down there? After this morning I'm worried Bucky is getting rusty" I said smirking.  
"Haha very funny" Bucky said  
"No it wasn't" Thor said I sighed  
"Thor it was a joke do I have to explain sarcasm to you?" Tony added   
"Maybe another day when we aren't fighting a organization that wants to wipe out Shield." Natasha added before she shot at a Hydra agent. 

The fighting kept going on while me and Tony flew ahead seeing if any future agents were coming.   
"We’re not seeing any more agents how are you guys doing?" I asked our only reply was a roar from the Hulk.  
"I'll take that as a good roar" Tony replied when we landed everyone was covered with dirt and or blood. Thankfully no one was seriously injured only a few cuts and bruises. 

On the flight back I was patching up Buckys injury that he refuses to go get checked out.  
"It's not a big deal"  
"You were shot! A few inches closer and he could have hit your heart! How is that not a big deal!"   
"At least I have you to patch me up doll" I rolled my eyes  
"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? Your my teacher, shouldn't you be helping me when I loose"   
"Kinda hard when you were in the sky the whole time"  
"That's not my fault! Steve planned it!" Bucky turned to Steve  
"Next time plan for her to be on the ground" Steve smiled   
"Got it"Bucky turned back to me

"Problem solved"  
"Good now go see someone about this before you bleed out all over the jet."  
"Yeah please don't do that" Tony replied I was about to open my mouth to say that was nice that he cared about Buckys well-being. "It would cost a fortune to get your super solider blood off of this carpet." Moment ruined I just rolled my eyes along with several others. The ride back was filled with slight flirtatious banter between me and Bucky when we landed everyone went to their respective rooms to go get cleaned and dressed. I replied to a few texts from Jack setting up a date for tonight.   
"What are you doing?" I herd Natasha say when I walked around the corner she startled me I almost dropped my phone?  
"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked I looked at her still dirty clothes

"Why haven't you changed yet?"  
"I wanted to talk to you first"  
"About what?"  
"About you and Jack and you and Bucky more specifically about what was  going on with you too on the ride back."  
"That? That was nothing"  
"Uh huh"  
"I'm with Jack at your request by the way"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes you practically forced me to go out with him" she smirked

"Oh ангел I think your remembering wrong, I said nothing about dating him I only mentioned for you to go on a date not to become exclusive." I frowned   
"Whatever I'm with him now and I like him, he actually talks to me unlike Bucky who only speaks in commands, yeah once in a while he can be nice but those moments are rare."  
"So how are you going to tell him that your Tony Stark's half sister, you were kidnaped by Hyrda when you were young, saved and by Shield and oh you have wings." 

"I'm not"   
"Secrets aren't key to a healthy relationship Lyra" I felt my blood boiling  
"Why are you even talking to me about this? You seemed on board when we meet him at the bar." She sighed   
"Because I looked him up and..."  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"and nothing! I couldn't find anything on a Jack Nicolson. Not a Twitter a Instagram not even a Facebook. I frowned  
"Maybe he's not on social media" Natasha scoffed

"Lyra everyone is on social media, we tried setting Steve up on Tinder as a joke the other day."   
"So what are you saying?"  
"I think he's dangerous"  
"Why? Because he makes me happy? Didn't you talk to Bucky and Tony about this?" She opened her mouth   
"Seems like something you would do" she closed her mouth   
"Look I like this guy maybe I'm going into this too fast whatever but that's my decision to make." Natasha sighed   
"I just want you to be careful, to not be so trust worthy"  
"I will, and if your still on edge then you should meet him, get to know him we can all hang out. You are my best friend after all" Natasha nodded   
"Ok" I smiled  
"Ok great I'll text him and tell you how it goes" I smiled the entire way back to my room.

Natasha's P.O.V   
I sighed and leaned against the wall I herd Steve come around the corner.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah but Lyra won't be"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean this" I took out a handgun with the words Nicolson scratched on the end of it.  
"I stole this off of a agent who must have grabbed the wrong gun by mistake in a rush. That stupid cocky bastard didn't change his name before going undercover... to seduce Lyra"  
"You mean"  
"Yeah... Lyra is falling for a Hydra agent."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra is falling for Jack to hard too fast  
> Natsha investigates

Lyras P.O.V  
"Your sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asked while we were walking to the coffee place where we were meeting Jack.  
"Yeah he's really excited to met you" I said with a smile she smiled back, I could tell it wasn't genuine though either Nat is nervous or she's hiding something from me.

"I'm excited to met him, you talk about him so much I decided to give him a shot."   
"I'm glad to hear that"  
"So what have you told him?" I shrugged  
"Your my best friend, we work in the same law firm together" Natasha scoffed   
"Well I can't say that you weren't creative" I smirked   
"Hey I leaned a few things from you"  
"I hope you learned more then a few"   
"You'll see" I opened the door and Jack was already waiting at a table for us. I ran over to him, when he herd me he stood up to catch me, wrap his arms around me and twirl me around. He stopped and my lips immediately met his. His hands never leaving my waist while mine wrapped around his neck kissing him back. 

Natasha let out a cough, causing us to break apart  
"Sorry, Natasha this is Jack, Jack Natasha."  
"Lovely to meet you" Jack said extending his hand his voice always sent shivers down my spine today was no exception, that damn accent.   
"Likewise" Nat said shaking his hand then sitting down   
"Lyra has told me lots about you but please tell me more."

Jack chuckled   
"There's not much to tell, I moved here about a year ago, got settled, found a job and not after found Lyra."  
"Why did you decide to come to America?"  
"Change of pace" Jack said Natasha nodded I spoke up  
"Jack has actually been to a few other places, he likes to travel"  
"Really? Any place special?" Jack smiled   
"Here actually" I couldn't help but smile and wrap my arms around his.

"Your pancakes are delicious" Natasha burst out laughing and I gasped at him   
"I'm kidding love" he said pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled then stood up  
"I'm gonna go grab some coffee anyone want anything?" Natasha raised her hand  
"My usual please"I nodded then saw Jack teaching for his wallet before I could say anything he already handed me some money   
"Here get yourself a nice muffin or something to go with your coffees." I nodded   
"Thanks Jack" I pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking over to the line.

Natasha's P.O.V  
I watched Lyra walk to the cashier and turned around when she could no longer here us.  
"She's great" Jack said staring at her   
"You can drop the act, I know who you are"  
"What do you mean" I smiled then shook my head  
"I mean I know that your real profession isn't bartending, or that meeting Lyra was an accident or that you really believe that she and I work at a law firm together. He grinned

"I shouldn't be surprised leave it to Natasha Romanoff to figure it out, when Lyra said I would be meeting her friend named Natasha I admit I was nervous, how did you find out?" I smirked   
"Your stupidity, here's a tip: when going undercover one usually has an alias that prevents the enemy from finding your name on the side of your gun taken from one of your fellow agents." Jack leaned back  
"So the infiltration was a failure I'm assuming?"

"What do you want Jack? Is it just your mission to seduce Lyra or do you have some sort of ulterior motive?"  
"Oh my motive is simple: to do America a favour and rid the world of the Starks, their holier then thou attitudes deserve to be taken down a notch."  
"Ok so the Starks have a attitude doesn't mean that Tony or Lyra deserve to die."  
"It's not just their attitudes it's everything, they think their gods while us mortals are to sit here amazed by their brains and fancy technology. Howard wasn't any better, him being one of the founders of Shield he thought he was doing the world a favour" Jack scoffed 

"Please" I balled my hands  
"Look the Starks aren't perfect trust me but none of them are their father, Lyra never even met the guy." Before Jack could say another word Lyra came back handing me my coffee, she sat down with hers along with a muffin.  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
"Work" we both said then I laughed 

"I was telling Jack of how we met on our first day of work, you were the shy new girl" Lyra nodded   
"You helped me that first day, I got lost trying to find the bathroom" all three of us laughed. We spent the rest of the time telling stories of course mine and Natasha's were all lies. I felt a pit in my stomach feeling worse as the day went on about lying to him. 

Eventually we left Jack left to head home to relax for a few hours before his shift. I was quite on the way back  
"Your strangely quiet" Natasha said also noticing   
"I hate lying to him, everything I said to him was a lie back there"  
"Not everything, I really did help you when you got lost on your first day"   
"Yeah but we don't actually work for a law firm." Natasha sighed  
"Look I know it comes with the job all right but I trust Jack can I just let him in even a little bit? At least introduce him to Tony, we don't have to tell him I'm an Avenger or that I have wings"

"No!" I said louder then intended Lyra jumped   
"Sorry Ly but these are the rules, I didn't make them" Lyra sighed   
"I know" she was quiet the rest of the way back and headed straight to her room not saying hello to Steve when she walked past him.  
"Is she ok?"He asked looking at her with concern  
"No, she's falling for a Hydra agent Steve she's most definitely not ok"  
"Speaking off, how did it go?" I shrugged  
"Idiot didn't even try to deny it, he also has this weird vendetta against the Starks, he really doesn't like their holier then thou attitude he told me."   
"I mean who does but it has to be more then that" I nodded   
"Agreed"  
"Think we can figure this out together?" Steve asked I nodded   
"Should we tell anyone else"

"No not now, it would be cruel if the whole team was keeping a secret from Lyra the less people that know the better." I nodded   
"Agreed" I walked away 

Lyras P.O.V   
I lied in my bed thinking, thinking of the life decisions I've made. While Shield saved my life and I'm forever can't I can't help but feel a little pain in my chest every time I see a couple walking down the street holding hands being all sickly sweet. It always reminds me that I can never have that life, it never bothered me much before but then I met Jack who I fear I'm falling to hard for to soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra isn’t focused   
> Bucky joins the investigation squad

Lyras P.O.V  
"Damn it!" I said falling down... again   
"Your not focused"  
"Yes I am" I replied getting up   
"Then why are your punches so weak today?" He replied I gritted my teeth then punched only for it to be blocked, Bucky twisted my arm and pulled me closer   
"Ow!"  
"Your lucky it's still attached to your body" 

"Is that supposed to be some sort of comment about your own arm?" I said he let go of me, more like shoving me away causing me to stubble.  
"Is snark your only defence right now?" I scoffed   
"When is snark not my defence" Bucky rolled his eyes  
"Could you focus for one second? You haven't been able to land a single hit on me yet." I clenched my fist and tried to aim for his stupid face, which he blocked... again.  
"Is that all you got?"  
"Well maybe if my instructor wasn't a super soldier!" He smirked 

"Fine I'll let Nat know how terrible your doing, maybe she can come here and teach you a lesson" my eyes widened. Bucky saw my scared expression and tackled me to the ground  
"Fuck!"  
"Know your enemy's weakness then use it against them."  
"How do I do that while their trying to kill me?" I said struggling to break free of Buckys grip   
"Simple: research, you know that thing we expect everyone to do before a mission starts, that's why we do mission briefs and recon."    
"Where am I when we do this?" I asked confused Bucky chuckled  
"On your phone probably texting your boyfriend" I gritted my teeth  
"Don't assume what I'm doing, I could be hacking into a enemy's base." He scoffed 

"Fine I'm not lesson learned Sarg now get off of me." I said struggling to get off of me  
"Oh um right" Bucky said immediately standing up then holding out his hand I bit my lip not sure if he's still testing me. Deciding he was I took it and before he could move I pinned him to the ground, breathing heavily I looked at him  
"Got you"  
"That's what happens when you focus"  
"What are you saying?"  
"Your districted, once you get distracted your not focused, your not focused your not paying attention in a fight, that could cost you your life."  
"Ok I tackled you to the ground, why am I still getting a lecture" 

"I'm your trainer aren't I" I opened my mouth but nothing came out, Bucky chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate against mine.  
"Shut up"I said he smiled at me   
"Smiling looks good on you, you should try it more often" I said getting the chance to really analyze his face. For the first time I looked into his bright blue eyes and noticed how sharp his jawline is. My eyes trailed down to his mouth noticing how full his lips are imaging what they would feel like pressed against-  
"Hey Buck ready to- oh my god!" Both of us forgetting the position we were in looked over at Steve who just walked in saw us and is now turning away. Both of us looked away from each other and I immediately got off of him.   
"Nice training session Bucky" I replied  
"Agreed see you later?" I nodded looking away while Bucky left with Steve leaving me more confused then ever.

Buckys P.O.V  
"What was that?" Steve asked when Lyra was our of earshot  
"What?" I replied   
"Don't be clueless you know what I mean! The position I found you guys in" Steve replied as we walked in the elevator   
"I don't know what your talking about, she tackled me to the ground far and square."  
"Ok Buck"  
"Isn't she still with that guy anyway?"  
"Yep, Natasha met him"   
"Really?"   
"Uh huh"

"Well, what did she think? Of him" I said trying to sound uninterested   
"Oh um she.... she thought he was ok"  
"Well that's convincing,what are you keeping from me Steve?"  
"What? Buck you know I wouldn't do that"  
"And yet here you are, Steve your the one person I fully trust here please" I begged   
"Don't make me question my trust towards you" Steve sighed  
"You can't tell anyone else" I nodded   
"Follow me" we got off the elevator and Steve led me to Natasha's room where he knocked on the door. Natasha stuck her head open and raised her eyebrow when she saw me

"He deserves to know" she nodded and let both of us inside. Me and Steve sat down on two chairs while Natasha sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Do you want to tell him?"  
"Tell me what?"  
"You discovered it"   
"Discovered what?!"  
"He's your best friend"  
"Someone just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Lyra is dating a undercover Hydra agent, that's what's going on" Natasha said  
"What?!"  
"I found his gun when I pickpocketed one of the agents during the attack in town."   
"So he is assigned to what? Seduce Lyra? Why?"  
"He has this grudge against her family that's all we know." Steve said  
"Why isn't anyone telling her this"  
"Because it's something she needs to find out herself" Natasha replied   
"Until then we've been spending every spare moment we can digging up whatever we can on the guy" Steve said  
"Ok what have you guys found?" 

Natasha walked over to her night stand opened a drawer then dug through a couple things before getting out a folder and handing it to me.  
"This is all we know" I took it and opened it  
"Pretty standard stuff, he was born in the U.K, joined Hydra, blah blah blah blah." Natasha said  
"Does it say why he hates the Starks so much?"   
"I mean do you really need a folder for that?" Natasha asked I just let out a side smile   
"No, I didn't see anything, were working on that."  
"Shouldn't Tony know?" I asked closing the folder"  
"He's gonna say he told me so" Natasha said groaning  
"He did tell you so, both of us told you so actually" Natasha sighed  
"Ok fine, next guy Lyra dates I'll make sure she does a a whole CIA investigation before the first date.Point is this guy is assigned to not only make her fall for him but kill her." I tightened my fist 

"I'll kill him before he even touches a hair on her head."   
"Under normal circumstances I would say go for it but..." Natasha started  
"But what?" I asked Natasha sighed and squeezed her eyes.  
"I think Lyra needs to figure this out herself, she also should deal with him herself."  
"What?" Steve asked  
"Trust me it will teach her lessons we can't."  
"Right like having her heart ripped open" Steve said "that's a great lesson"  
"No Steve Natasha is right" I said  
"Of course you agree with her"  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing" Steve said   
"As her trainer I want her to be able to know when she is being targeted a lesson she has not taken seriously." I said while looking at Natasha

"Shove it Barnes we all know you like Lyra, deep down your happy that her boyfriend is a Hydra agent sooner he's gone the better" Natasha replied   
"What? That's-  
"Accurate" Steve replied I looked at him  
"Seriously?" Steve scoffed   
"Bucky I'm your best friend of course I know when you've fallen for someone"  
"I haven't-" they both looked at me   
"Fallen for her" both of them rolled their eyes   
"Ok sure whatever, anyway don't you two have a mission to go on?" Natasha said I nodded any excuse to leave this room and more importantly this conversation.

"I'll train Lyra tomorrow, gives me a chance to see how much she's improved." Natasha said  
"Sounds great" I said   
"Good luck" she said   
"thanks Natasha" Steve said I merely smiled as we left her room. The rest of the day I spent packing and reading up on the mission, anything I could do to distract myself from Lyra but when I fell asleep that night I failed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had a dream  
> Lyra trained with Nat  
> Bucky is down on himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bucky has a naughty dream. Nothing to crazy but still above pg-13. You can just skip the italicizations.

_I herd a giggle_

_"Buck put me down!" Lyra shouted she turned to face me, my arms wrapped around her from behind_

_"No" I replied smiling_

_"Bucky please"_

_"You'll have to make me" I whispered in her ear_

_"Oh I'll make you I'll right" she whispered twisting her body then stroked my cheek with one of her hands. I felt her shirt ride up, grabbing at it she said_

_"If you let go of me, we can have a little fun" she bit her lip and I let out a surprise gasp._

_"You would like that wouldn't you" I slowly let go so she could fully turn around to face me._

_"Good Bucky" she replied then started unbuttoning her shit. My eyes widened when I saw her breasts covered by a red lacy bra. She stopped and looked up at me_

_"Your turn Sergeant" her calling me Sergeant instead of her usual mocking nickname made my pants tighten. She slowly started undoing the buttons on my shirt, her hand tracing down the exposed skin until she got to the bottom and I shrugged off the shirt. She started placing kisses on my scars then started a trail of kisses down my body until she got to my belt. She stood up for a moment just so she could take off the rest of her shirt too. Then I pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. My hands roamed down her body one hand on her breast while another one grabbed her ass pulling her closer. She gasped_

_"Oh Sergeant I didn't realize  you were that type of man"  she said giggling_

_"You know exactly the kind of man I am doll" I said she walked back towards our bed and fell back giggling. I crawled up her body where she meant me for another passionate kiss. Her hands started tugging at my belt before she fully undid it and started sliding her hand down my pants grabbing at my-_

OH MY GOD" I shouted as I immediately lifted my head from my pillow. I started breathing heavily then herd a knock on the door

"Buck? You ok?" Steve asked

"Yeah just a nightmare" I replied it was then that I noticed that my pants felt tighter then usual. I looked down at my hard cock and groaned. I feel back on my pillow with my hands in my hair

"Want me to come in?"

"No!" I shouted not wanting Steve to see me like this

 

"Ooook" Steve replied obviously confused at my sudden change of emotion.

"I'll be fine" I said

"Sure you don't want me to come in?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Steve said before I herd him walking away. I continued to take a couple deep breaths before closing my eyes again hoping for a little more Pg dream this time.... I did not get my wish.

 

Lyra P.O.V

I walked into the training room with a smile on my face. That smile quickly faded when I sensed someone was behind me. I quickly turned around with my hands up just in time to grab Natasha's fist, which was aiming for my head

"Think you could knock me out?"

"With that dumb expression on your face I was counting on it."

"You thought wrong"

"Barnes is training you well"

"Speaking of the Sarg where is he?" I asked still keeping a tight grip on her fist

"On a mission with Steve, I'm your trainer until he comes back" I smiled

"Just like old times"

"I certainly hope you've improved since then"

"Time for you to find out"

 

10 minutes later and hit the floor with a loud "fuck!" but still rolled around when I saw Natasha coming in for the final blow. When she hit the ground I managed to hop on to her back and wrapped my hands loosely around her neck. I herd her breathing heavily

"Tired?" I asked

"Not at all"

"Then your loosing your touch"

"Maybe your just dropping your guard" she knocked with the back of her face causing me to fall off of her. She went in with the final blow which I blocked.

 

"You we're saying?"

"Still off your game" she said I raised my eyebrow

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it" I raised her fisted arm and went to jabbed at her exposed side only for her to block with with her other hand which I grabbed. Using both my feet I kicked for her stomach causing her to fall back. Both of got up quickly and got in fighting stances waiting for someone to make the first move. I was quiet, trying my best to look for a weak spot.

 

"Your quiet today" I was silent I knew Natasha was trying to distract me

"Looks like we got an audience" I glanced over at Tony and Bruce who where watching us through the giant glass window on the other side. I still kept my mouth shut, Nat smirked

"You train with Barnes and now your starting to act like him" I know she's trying to get under my skin, it won't work. While she's distracted trying to distract me I focused on her footwork, it's slowing down. Not noticeable to the naked eye but as someone who has spared with Nat before I know her movements to a T. I swept her legs and saw the shocked expression on her face as she went down, my hand went to her throat.

"If you were less focused on getting me to talk then maybe your footwork wouldn't be so sloppy." I released my grip and stood up, she started laughing

"I would have never seen this coming, your telling to stop talking while your there looking like a brick." I held out a hand and she took it pulling herself up.

 

"Barnes has changed you, for the better anyway" I smiled

"Thanks Nat that means a lot coming from you"

"Hey don't get used to it, I'll remember this and tomorrow you better watch out. I'm not holding back" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders together we started walking out

"Oh so that was you holding back? Explains why you sucked so bad" the guys herd the tail end of our conversation

"Don't get to confident Lyra Nat always has a trick up here sleeve." Bruce said I raised my eyebrow at the look Nat gave him. She will definitely be interrogated later.

 

"So did you boys come to see the show?" Nat asked

"No we actually need Lyra for something" Tony said

"For what?" I asked eager to help 

"Long story short me and Tony are disagreeing about something"

"It wouldn't be a disagreement if you would just admit I'm right" everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'll help" I said following them to the lab.

 

Buckys P.O.V

"Your quiet" Steve said on our way to our location. Some mob boss has been luring in and kidnapping women so me and Steve are on a rescue mission and if we find the mob boss that's a bonus. Steve said we shouldn't kill him and instead bring him in. Party pooper

 

"Nothing to say"

"Really? Not even about Lyra" Steve said

"No why"

"Because you won't see her for a couple days while we find the kidnapped girls"

"So" Steve rolled his eyes

"Never mind" it was silent then I said

"I'm not good enough for her"

"Buck-

"No Steve that's all I'm gonna say on the matter. She deserves someone better then me" Steve sighed but remained quiet about the topic for the rest of the trip.


End file.
